Enkidu
) The Maneater ( ) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Amnesia |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Calamity: Maelstrom |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = -- |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Shunsuke Takeuchi }} "The power manifested within my body is weak. Yes, no different from a mere mortal. Let us see if you can smite me with that power of yours." Gaien Enkidou (円鬼堂 凱庵)Real name confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on August 31st 2017, or last name spelled as his code name Enkidu ( ) is a member of Amnesia who was scouted by Hilda. An infamously skilled martial artist who prefers to use his regular abilities over EXS, Enkidu fights to discover further strength through battles. Enkidu was first alluded to in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH and made his first physical appearance in Exe:Late. He eventually made his playable debut in the console version of Exe:Late[st]. Background Bringer of Calamity, the "Sin-slaying Beast" An unnamed fighter of ancient martial arts. So feared was he for his ferocity and strength that soon many erased his very existence from their minds. With no one left to face, he sought to test his mettle against those holding powers beyond mortals, the In-Births. He offers his arm to a Void, but his well-trained muscles prevent the fangs of the Void to penetrate fully, thereby leading to only a vague manifestation of power. Despite this, he continues to seek challengers under the Hollow Night, until one day, a woman appears in front of him and promises him the opponents he seeks. With those words, Enkidu's battle begins.Introduction on the official site Information Enkidu is a muscular old man who only speaks when it's absolutely necessary. He hails from a family that has practiced martial arts for centuries. Appearance Enkidu is an incredibly large, muscular man with dark skin and white hair. He is most often seen with his eyes closed, but his match start animation has him opening one of them, revealing that he has purple eyes. Enkidu is shirtless, the only thing covering up his upper half is a navy blue, long-sleeved kimono with grey, gold-studded lapels and similarly colored tassels. The inner lining of the kimono is white. In battle, Enkidu discards the kimono, but outside of combat, he only partially wears it, leaving his right arm covered, but leaving his left arm bare, showing off the purple tattoo that travels from his breast down to his forearm - the Crest of Calamity. He also wears a dark blue hakama that reaches down to his ankles, light grey socks and dark grey sandals. The kimono and hakama are held together with two dark grey belts with gold studs and gold buckles shaped like arrows. Enkidu also wears large, worn shackles on his wrists, with chains loosely hanging off of them. These shackles act as a limiter to his EXS power, and will vanish when he unleashes his full power for a limited time before reverting back to his wrist. Personality Most of the time, Enkidu tends to keep to himself and won't speak unless he feels like it is necessary. He is a stoic, calm individual who is completely and utterly diligent when it comes to fighting. Despite that, Enkidu can be very humble and gets along well with his fellow comrades, especially Roger, Gordeau and Chaos, the latter being a good friend of his. Enkidu can also be somewhat witty and likes to poke fun at both Hilda and apparently Gordeau from time to time. Despite his calm and reserved exterior, Enkidu's inner thoughts have shown that even he has his limits when it comes to dealing with Hilda, especially mourning Roger’s tragic death affecting him like other Amnesia members as well. Enkidu has also stated to be uncomfortable with social gatherings, believing that he stands out too much. He compares it to "Inviting a clown to a funeral". In terms of combat, Enkidu becomes a lot louder and excited sounding during a fight and he treats the art of combat incredibly seriously. He has nothing but the utmost respect to those who show resolve in combat and will react gracefully even when losing. Story Pre-Story: Enkidu comes from a family which practices the ancient martial arts. In his youth, Enkidu taught under the guidance of a well respected master. One day however, Enkidu's master fell sick and eventually died. Consumed by grief, Enkidu resolved to become as strong as possible and discover further knowledge through combat in honour of his late master. During this, Enkidu sought out and fought as many others as he could. Soon, many feared him as the infamous Maneater ( ). Enkidu became so infamous that people actively avoided him out of fear. With no-one else left to fight, Enkidu gained a desire to fight those who went beyond even humanity, a desire that made him discover the Hollow Night and everything it entails. From then, Enkidu immediately sought out the supposed "strongest In-Birth" in Kanzakai. In order to fight this person, Enkidu actively searched for a Void in the hopes to obtain the powers needed to fight this In-Birth. Enkidu soon found a Void and offered his arm to it. However, his battle hardened body keeps the Void from biting deep, leaving Enkidu with only a small amount of EXS at his disposal. Despite that, Enkidu kept fighting under the Night using nothing but the martial arts he has practised his whole life. Upon hearing of an In-Birth who fought without EXS, a woman by the name of Hilda sought out Enkidu and offered him to join her organization, Amnesia, under the promise that he would be able to fight as many strong opponents as he desires. Episode: Festival Flames (祭りの後火) Enkidu participates in Amnesia's operations for the first time during their conflict with the Demon Society, about a six months before the actual story. Afterwards, during their victory party however, Roger’s downfall into a fallen Void and beheaded by Litch Kreis’ Crimson knight in that battle impacts the all core members of Amnesia, even its strongest In-Birth Gordeau ended up leaving the organization because of his self-guilt behind his friend’s downfall. After every Amnesia members agrees with Chaos’s new rules to avoid Roger’s incident, Chaos takes time with Enkidu and asks him to tell about himself. Enkidu tells that he once had a Master which he really respected. However, that master passed away because of an sudden illness. Enkidu describes that he felt powerless against it all, and that inspired him to train even harder. Chaos asks where does his name "Enkidu" come from. There are different interpretations about what the Enkidu in myth was... Some say he was a man who cut away the sinners, while the others think he was trying to cut away his own sins... Enkidu answers that he chose that name because of the both meanings. He says that it's difficult to put into words why exactly he fights, but he still intends to continue pursuing the strong ones to further increase his own strength. Arcade Mode (アーケードモード) In his arcade path, Enkidu challenges various In-Birth, but sees doubt in their eyes and cannot find a true challenge. He heads to where Hilda is and finds Waldstein there. The two of them battle, but Enkidu is once again disappointed. He says that Waldstein has lingering feelings towards Linne, which is why Wald cannot go all-out and fight to the death. Enkidu let's Waldstein leave the place alive hoping that one day, they can have a real battle. At the end, Enkidu decides that he has helped around Amnesia for long enough. He thinks it's best for him to go solo. He is already looking forward to fighting the members of Amnesia as enemies. Abilities Enkidu's EXS ability is the EXS of Calamity ( ): Maelstrom ( ). The true powers of this ability have not yet been revealed, but it most likely takes the form of his crest and/or shackles, acting as limiters to his EXS power. Because of the very small wound he received from a Void, his powers as an In-Birth are very faint. The best he can do with his abilities is create small balls of energy of about the same size of his own fists. Despite that, Enkidu has been shown to unleash devastating bursts of power by breaking its shackles for limited time, at the cost of leaving him weak for a brief moment, reverting the shackles back to his wrist afterwards. Enkidu doesn't use any weapons, but instead fights using his own body and the martial arts he has learned in his lifetime. His skill in these martial arts has been shown to be extraordinary and with them, he is able to fight the likes of Waldstein without the use of his EXS. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latest= He is tortured. The path he takes. What he wants. All because of his desperation. Seeking for a strong opponent with his imperishable body. His refined fist. Where it's heading. The hammer to defeat darkness. Earns a reputation as a disaster. To redeem a pledge with his lost friend. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Enkidu's gameplay from here! Gallery Trivia *Enkidu is a figure in the "Epic of Gilgamesh". He was a person which the goddess of creation Aruru created from saliva and clay. Enkidu was Gilgamesh's companion who inspired him to pursue immortality. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Male Category:Playable Characters